In The Darkness
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: Back in 1860, The Salvatore Boys knew a girl named Mia. She had a secret and it is now coming back.Bonnie is having visions of her,Damon is dreaming of her,Stefan is doubting his feelings for Elena,and there is a turn of events NO ONE sees coming!Review!
1. And her name was Mia

**A/N OK so I decided to do a Damon/OC story. Its my first M rated writing so go easy on me. Plus, their are pictures of Mia and Samuel on my profile. REVIEW!**

* * *

In The Darkness

Mystic Falls, 1861

_Damon chased Mia around the halls of the Salvatore estate until Samuel stopped then._

"_Amelia, be careful. Mrs. Salvatore just cleaned and wanted me to warn you that the floors are wet," Samuel said in a husky tone._

_Mia frowned at her older brother. "Sam, you know I hate my full name."_

_He nodded and walked away._

_Damon tapped on Mia's shoulder. They were both young, only 18,but he knew her by heart. In truth, the only secret that he didn't know was one no one was aware of at the time. Mia looked at him, blue eyes bright. She faked a smile and Damon saw right through it._

"_Mia, is there something you aren't telling me," he asked hesitantly._

_She bit her lip and nodded…_

Mystic Falls, Present Day

Bonnie woke with a start, sweating. Who was Mia and how was she tied to the Salvatore's? She jumped out of bed and went to the shelf that held Emily's grimwar and pulled it off its normal spot. She flipped through it till she got to a entry.

_February 2__nd__, 1864_

_Damon and Stefan were supposed to be with Miss Katherine today and they abandoned her to look for a girl they called Amelia or Mia for short. She had gone missing in the night along with her brother and their belongings. Guiseppe didn't put them on the streets; we all know it. He adored them like his own children._

_Katherine was not pleased when they went to look for this girl and her brother. "I think I know them, Emily. Something about them makes me wary. This could be very bad for us," she said and went out into town to watch the Salvatore boys in the shadows._

_I had looked up things in my ancestor's journals for clues as to who Amelia was but came up blank. What was Amelia Saunder's?_

She starred at the grimwar as she came to a realization: she needed to pay the Salvatore's a visit.

* * *

Damon sat in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House, skulking as he downed scotch. Elena hated him, Katherine didn't want him. And all of, right then, Stefan and Elena barged through the front door like an army. Elena stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you weren't killing anymore, Damon? We both know whomever made Katherine trained her better than to be sloppy. So obviously there's another vampire or poor-little-rejected you," she hissed in between her teeth.

Damon glanced over at Stefan and nodded as Stefan raised his shoulders and made a look like' don't look at me. I think she's crazy too'. Damon stood up, putting his glass down.

"Elena, I'm doing the Stefan-diet now. I kill Bambi's remaining family members as he watches," he said sarcastically.

A look of shock passed over her face and as she was about to speak, Bonnie stormed in. Everyone looked up at Bonnie as she came in like a bat outta hell, hair messy and hands clutching Emily's grimwar like it was a subjection. Damon rushed over to her and looked down at her.

"What brings you to our vamp-cave, Ms. Bennet," he asked menacingly.

She looked up at him with confusion. "Amelia Saunders, is who brings me here," she said unsteadily.

Damon and Stefan stumbled back, faces grim. No one had mentioned her in over 140 years. Elena looked at them all like they were crazy. Stefan sighed and motioned for them to sit down as he closed the door. He sat next to Damon as Bonnie and Elena sat down in the soft armchairs. For once, Bonnie didn't look at Damon with hate. No, today she looked at him like he was the key to her answers. He ran a hand over his face before getting up, racing to his room, grabbing a journal, and racing back down and handing it to Bonnie. She flipped through the entries, seeing Mia's name in all of them. At one point in the journal it became about both Mia and Katherine. In the back of the journal held a picture of Katherine. In the front, was a picture of Damon and Mia and Stefan, the brother's arms around Mia in a loving gesture. She looked back to an entry as Elena came up next to her, reading it aloud with her.

September 13, 1860

_Mia told me her secret today. It was overwhelming and scary but I couldn't help but still love her the same amount. Later that night, I watched as she came into the kitchen in one of my shirts and her pantaloons_._ Mother and me were washing dishes as she went up to Stefan and kissed his head. She was like a sister to him and I could tell she could be trusted with him. Mother kissed Mia's head, Stefan's, and mine as she retired for the night. Stefan looked softly up at Mia and she smiled down at him._

"_Good evening, honey. What are you looking at," she had said to him, compassion in her tone._

_Stefan hugged her waist. "Math. Father wants me to start studying harder like Damon and you. You are both so educated," he replied solemnly._

_I went up to them and looked at his problems. Mia was more the mathematically genius of us so I told him to have her help as I said I was going to bed._

_Little did they know, I was watching them. Mia had Stefan bring his things into the living room off the dining room and they sat on the couch. After a while of studying and her coaching him on skills, he fell asleep next to her. She sighed softly, chuckled, and picked up the boy as if he weighed nothing. I followed her upstairs, staying in the shadows as I watched her lay him in bed and cover him with the heavy blankets. Before exiting the room, she kissed his forehead and whispered, "Never knowing is a virtue, Stefan. I hope that you are always kept in the dark from all of these horrible things. Lord only knows what will happen to your brother for his knowledge."_

_What on Earth could she mean?_

The girls looked at Damon and Stefan in shock. Bonnie frowned at Damon.

"How does this tell me what and who Amelia Saunders was or is," she asked skeptically.

Damon sighed and leaned his elbows against his knees. "Do you want the long or short version?"

Instead of Bonnie speaking, Elena piped up. "The long version."

"Well," Stefan mused, "I hope you don't have plans today. This story is long."

Damon nodded in agreement and started.

* * *

**Short A/N: Do you want me to continue? And what is Mia? Is she alive? Is she dead? Well, you'll have to review and tune in next time for a new chapter! ALL IT TAKES IS 2 REVIEWS, PEPS!  
3~ Bree**


	2. Beauty Of The Dark

_Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts on the last chapter! Now, each chapter is a title of a song on my IPod and has the first verse. Please review!_

_BTW, I don't own VD. Unfortunatly. if i did, damon wouldn't have any clothes at all in his wardrobe;)_

* * *

In The Darkness

Chapter 2: Beauty of The Dark

* * *

The beauty of the dark  
_Is the beauty of you  
I dreamed a dream  
__And dreams of you  
__But nightmares always block the view  
__I can't sleep  
__No_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon sat up straighter as he began to speak in a husky tone, still looking down at his old diary/journal.

"When God created man, he started with one man and one woman. They were the images of perfection and were called the first angels. Initially, God had meant for the 2 humans to procreate, but instead said 'I will give you immortality and you shall show humans how to be wholesome.

Little did he know, down in the deep portals of hell, Satan was listening. Satan thought to himself 'what would God do if I put one of my blood demons with his little perfect toys'. And, being the devious little bastard he was, sent up two demons to bite the man and woman. Which, in result, made the first vampire.

God got, in the least to say, VERY pissed. He started the Apocalypse out of rage. And, as we all know, Hell won. Now, the two humans that got bit had a problem: thirst. They started to bite some of the new humans. Just a reminder, these humans were born to be the age before adults. Anyone got a guess as to who these two vampires were?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. "Mia and Samuel," she whispered and ran a hand through her hair, "their the start."

He nodded and looked over at Stefan, who spoke like normal. "Mia was the first one to ever think of the animal diet in 120 A.D. Samuel had never given up human blood. Even though Mia has the same diet as me, she is just as strong as her brother. And vervain or the sun affects neither of them. But they do have all our cool tricks.

Mia and Samuel came to Mystic Falls in 1859 and my father only wanted to help them. He raised them like us and we all developed a close bond. Our mother loved Mia very much. She wanted Mia and Damon to get married, it was her dying wish. Samuel was a mentor to Damon and me. He taught us how to hunt and shoot arrows and such.

Mia was more a sister to me than anything else. She was caring and when I saw the love she held for both of us, it made anything seem possible. Though I did envy my brother again because Mia had a, ummmm, special look for him. Yeah, lets say that.

When I noticed her and Damon drifting, I went to investigate. I heard her and Damon arguing about blood and her nature and I looked in through a crack in the door. She got mad and flashed her fangs and that's when I found out. I didn't tell them until I was sure but when I was, they had a conipsion.

Everything was normal for us until Katherine popped up. Mia started to get jealous and one day left. We didn't know weather she had left or had been killed. Katherine got mad that we were obsessed with finding her. Then… well you know the rest…" he said mutely and glanced up at my pale, shocked face.

I held up a hand before speaking. "So, Mia is a vampire that you both knew in 1860? She was the first vampire you met?"

They both nodded in synchronization and looked at Bonnie. "What did you dream about, Sabrina," Damon asked sarcastically.

She scowled but never the less answered his question. "I dreamt when you two were running through the halls and it ended right before I assume she told you her secret."

Damon immediatly paled and looked at an equally pale Stefan, eyes panic filled.

**Damon's POV**

When Bonnie said she had dreamt of right before Mia told me she was a vampire, I almost choked. That was a signature scene in Mia and mine's relationship. It was the moment she decided she felt safe with me and that fact had changed everything. The night I realized i loved her. But there was also another bad thing that came of this.

It was also a sign: Mia was back and was coming to see us again. And Katherine was going to pull a load of shit at her return. Ecspecially because Samuel was her maker.

* * *

OOOOOOOO Mia is coming back! And some problems arise! And drama is going to ensue! Review, lovelies! They make the chapter come faster!


	3. Open Mike Night and other Misfortunes

A/N Hey guys here's another chapter! Review! They make me SOOOOOO happy and the idea bunnies come faster. The songs in the chapter are Monsters by the Hurricane Bells, U+Ur Hand by P!nk, and Misery Business by Paramore.

* * *

Chapter 3: Open mike night and other misfortunes

**General POV**

The 4 'friends' sat in the living room in akward silence for a good ten minutes antil Elena broke the silence. She looked over at Bonnie and asked, "Hey you wanna go get ready for that open mike night thing at the Central Ground?"

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall and made a shocked sound. "Holy shit, how is it already 7? Yea, come on, lets go. Stefan, Damon, you wanna meet us there in like an half-hour? It starts at 7:30 and is at the place where the Night Of The comet celebration was at," she asked the two brothers.

They nodded and watched as the girls left, closing the door behind them. Damon rounded on his gobstopped brother, worried expression on his face. Both had a good idea what the young witch's vision meant for them.

"Stef, are you thinking what I'm thinking," Damon asked Stefan with apparent panic.

"That Amelia is back in Mystic Falls? Then yes, brother, I am," Stefan said tensley.

* * *

**_A half hour later at the Mystic Grill_**

**Still General POV**

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sat at a table not far from the stage as a band set up instruments and a tall, skinny girl with caramel colored hair that flowed to just above her lower back talked to Amber Bradley polietly, smiling softly. Amber nodded like a barbie at something the girl said and a guy from the stage came over to the girl and Damon caught him saying, "Thank you for filling in for Steven. Your actually a better lead guitarist than he is." there was something about the girl that was familiar to Damon.

She was wearing a tight, strapless black top made of satin and tight black skinny jeans and black slitettos. Around her neck hung a dark blue pendant to glittered under the bright light of the stage that was placed usually where the pool tables were.

Amber came up onto the stage and clasped the lead vocalist's microphone. "Hey everybody, you ready to hear some great music," she asked enthusiastically, earning a loud chorus of yea's from the huge crowd. She smiled before speaking again, "Then give it up for our first band, and a famous one I might add, The Hurricane Bells! And their guest lead guitarist, Mystic Falls own, Mia Saunder's," she shouted before running off the stage s the band could come on.

Damon looked at Stefan in panic as the girl that was talking to Amber earlier came on stage with the band and picked up a sleak black guitar. She hooked her guitar up to the amp and started stringing out notes that were loud as the crowd cheered. Her hands moved fast to the tempo and she stepped up to the mike along with the lead vocalist.

_Situations are critical  
You gotta look first before you go  
If you wasn't to sure then now you know  
Situations are critical_

_But, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
You're wastin_

_But, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
Deep into the darkness where I hide  
Deep into the darkness where I hide_

Mia strummed really powerful notes again before stepping up to the mike again.

_The monsters are burried down deep inside  
You'll never know when their statisfied  
burried down deep where the sun don't shine  
The monster's are burried down deep inside_

_But, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
You're wastin_

_But, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
Deep into the darkness where I hide  
Deep into the darkness where I hide_

Mia stepped fully away from the microphone and only she played the guitar while the drummer backed her up. Her violet eyes burned with happiness and when she had completed about 12 measures of nonstop playing, she dropped back into her regular spot and sung with the vocalist again.

_Wait, ok_  
_You gotta look before you go_

_Ah, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
you're wastin_

_Oh, wait, ok  
You gotta look before you go  
Deep into the darkness where I hide  
Deep into the darkness where I hide  
_

_Deep into the darknessssss_

Mia strummed the last notes with vigor and cut off abruptly, causing the crowd to cheer and hoot her name. She blushed unshamefully and hugged the lead singer. The lead singer, Travis, stepped towards the mike again and said, "Thanks everyone! Mia will be back in a minute to sing for you by herself with the band!"

Damon and Stefan look at each other shocked looks on their faces. Elena grabbed Stefan's arm, panic clear on her face.

"That's Mia? The same Mia from 1860," she asked, hyperventalating.

Stefan soothed her, stroking her back. "Sshh, Elena. It is but she wouldn't hurt you. She's too...wholesome," he whispered in her ear.

Damon was having an inner battle himself. _Why is she here,_he asked himself.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

The second I felt the presence of the Salvatore brother's, my blood ran cold. So Kather ine had changed them, eh? Sucks for them, I guess. They chose not to listen to me so I can't feel any guilt.

As I stepped off the stage, I felt a familiar presence. Gritting my teeth, I turned on my heel only to meet the malishious eyes of Katherine. I gave her a pained smiled that was noticably forced. She growled and grabbed my throat, completely vampe out. Frowning, i gripped her wrist and applied so much pressure that the bones made a cracking noise.

"Katherine," I hissed, "I'm over 25 millenias old. Do NOT pissed me off. Or it might be the last thing you do."

Releasing her, I slauntered over to Sam. He sat alone on the steps of the stage, looking utterly lonerish. I smirked. "Come on, bro. Your hot. Go get yourself some smoken babes!"

He gave a small, famous smirk. "Oh, dear sweet Mia. You forget, I'm your drummer," he whispered in my ear as I leaned down.

I pecked him on the cheek and stood up as Amber started to speak.

"Alright everyone. Mia's gonna sing for you. And, if you want more at the end, you gotta shout for more! So here, again, is Mia Saunders," she shouted enthusiastically.

I smirked at Sam and ran up onto the stage and up to the mike. I gripped it and looked out at everyone as I spoke. Guys and girls were oggling me and all I could do was smirk. Until I saw that Stefan and Damon and a dark haired girl and a Katherine look alike were in the first row. But, yet, I still kept my mask. "How ya'll out there," I asked in an enthusiastic voice.

They shouted back an aray of goods, greats, and totally awesomes. My smile grew. "Okay," I looked at a group of girls, "ladies, how many of you have ever been hit on by a guy who just didn't take a hint? And don't be afraid to admit it!"

A whole wave of hands went up. Unscrewing the mike, I walked out farther into the stage, almost to the edge, in front of Stefan. "Well," I pondered, "same here. This one, is for all you girls!"

Sam and the band from the Hurricane Bells started up a party tune. I swayed my hips to the beat and started to sing.

_Aha aha aha aha aha ah oh  
Aha aha aha ah oh_

_Check it out  
Goin out on a late night  
Lookin tight  
Feelin nice  
Its a cat fight  
I can tell  
I just know that its going down  
Tonight_

_At the door we dont wait cause we know them  
At the bar, 6 shots jus to get in_

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But ya see_

I leaned down to Stefan's and Damon's faces and shouted-

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You dont really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop an take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know its over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink  
Just give me the monay  
Just you and your hand tonight_

I backed up from them and stood up, swaying my hips again.

_Midnight, I'm drunk  
I dont give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself  
Guess you outta luck  
Dont touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one_

_Ah bye bye_

_Listen up its just not happenin  
You can say what yopu want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
I-_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You dont really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop an take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know its over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink  
Just give me the monay  
Just you and your hand tonight_

_Ah aha ah aha ah ah oh  
_

_We're in the corner with your boy, you bet em 5 bucks  
You get the girl that just walked in  
But she thinks that you suck  
_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me  
YEAH!_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit  
But your goin home alone aren't ya?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You dont really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop an take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know its over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink  
Just give me the monay  
Just you and your hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You dont really wanna mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop an take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_Cause you know its over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink  
Just give me the monay  
Just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah! NO!_

I finished and smiled at everyone as they cheered. At first, I didn't think I could do it. Because of Damon. But I did! I even sung at him! Amber reappeared at the stage, smirking. "Mia, I think they want another," she said at me like a cat call. I smirked my signature smirk at her.

"Well," I hesitated," I guess i can do another one."

The crowd shouted and hooted.

**Damon's POV**

Mia...Mia... why was she here? To help? To see us? To kill us? All things I was going to find out soon. Very soon. Elena tapped my shoulder and I turned my intense gaze on her.

"Damon," she sighed, "I'm sorry. I still wanna be your friend."

I smiled at her seductively. "Okay. We'll start there," I teased.

Her only response was to look back up at Mia as a new, more rock beat started. She glanced back at someone a little behind us, eyes like burning violet flames. I followed her gaze to Katherine, frowning until she started to sing. I looked back up at her cocky smirk.

"Back a long time ago, a woman stole the man I loved out from under me. I wrote this song out of rage. Its called Misery Bussiness," Mia said tensley before getting back into her smiling mask and starting to sing.

_I'm in the bussiness of misery_  
_Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's ticking like a clock  
It was a matter of time before you know  
__Thought he mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
_

_I waited 8 long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it oput for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
_

_Woa, whatever makes you break  
But I got what I wanted now  
__Woa it was never my intention to break  
Just steal it all away from you now_

_Cause it feels so good  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could, you know you would  
Its gonna just feels sooooo good_

Mia smiled secretivly and pointed back towards Katherine. Oh, shit, this couldn't be good.

_Second chances never matter  
People never change  
Once a whore  
Nothing more  
Sorry that'll never change  
About forgiveness  
We're supposed to get revenge that way  
Sorry honey but now look this way_

__

_Woa, whatever makes you break  
But I got what I wanted now  
__Woa it was never my intention to break  
Just steal it all away from you now_

_There's a million other girls who do it just like who  
Keep as inocent as possible to get to you  
They like it rough  
They like it easy  
If you do it right_  
_well I refuse I refuse I refuse_

_Cause it feels so good  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could, you know you would  
Its gonna just feels sooooo good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my widest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving-_

She broke off and ran up to the drummer and guitarist as they belted out notes. Her hair swung down her shoulders like a flag of silk in the light. Was this song about me?

___WOA whatever makes you break  
But I got what I wanted now!  
_WOA whatever makes you break  
But I got what I wanted now!  
WOA it was never my intention to break  
Just steal it all away from you now  
Cause it feels sooooo good  
Cause I got what I wanted now!  
Just steal it all away from you now  
Cause it gonna feel soooo  
Just feel so good!

She ended abruptly and panted, still looking at Katherine, who was making her way away and to the shadows. If I wanted to see Mia... I'd have to cature her.

**Mia's POV**

I blew a kiss to the crowd, noticing Damon and Stefan were gone. It felt...disappointing. I ran off the stage and into the shadows. Two sets of hands grabbed me, pulling me deeper into the dark_. _When they finally turned me around, I came face to face with the Salvatore Brother's.

_A/N sooooooooooo sorry for the prolonged absence.I was in a car crash and I just got home a day ago. I will be updating when I can, catching up. But it will be a little hard with high school, physical therapy, and home! But i will try my best!:)  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Bree_


	4. After Effects

A/N I sooooooo dont own VD. If i did, we would not be having this discusion.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I glared up at Damon. _You cock sucking fuck face! Let me go, damnit! _I shouted at him telepathically. He jumped, shocked that it was possible. A Barbie-looking vampire, a tired witch, and Katherine's doppelganger came up behind them. The witch focused on me and I starred at her. She was seriously trying to hurt the oldest vampire alive? Was she fucking serious? _Damon, I don't want to scare her but, she's not going to get anywhere. Witches started popping up when I was around 3 melanias old. Not when I was made, _I thought to Damon and he looked down at me and nodded.

"Bonnie, Amelia is over 25 melanias old. She's the oldest female ever. Witches didn't pop up until she was around 3 melanias old." Damon stated in that seductive, huskey voice of his.

I looked up at Stefan. "Stef, please let me go. I'm not here to hurt anyone, i actually want to help. But I'm kinda uncomfortable right now and I feel sick to my stomach due to being around a dirty whore, i.e-Katherine." I asked him softly in a begging tone.

He nodded and released his hold on my left arm, pulling me away from Damon and into a familiar hug. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and threw my arms around his broad shoulders, wishing everything wasn't falling apart and image it was like the old days where he was like my little brother. Small sobs racked him and I stroked his silky hair, cooing soft words to him. I looked at the doppelganger, who was named Elena, over Stefan's shoulder, catching her jealous glare. _Elena, Stefan is like a little brother to me. Don't fret, I'm not here to steal him away. I've always been more of Damon's girl than Stefan's. I'm really here to protect you. If the curse is lifted, me and my brother Sam die. We're too old to survive the change, _I told her with a small smile. She jerked.

"Did you just speak in my mind, Mia?" She asked me in a shakey tone.

Softly, I moved Stefan's shoulders back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and nodded at Elena weakly. His eyes shut and I felt peace flow over myself from him. He stepped back and to Elena's side.

"Can we go back to the Boarding House?" I asked shakily, shivering from the cold. Suddenly a warm leather jacket was placed over my shoulders and I glanced up at Damon. He met my gaze quickly and looked away as we began moving towards the road to the Boarding House.

**Damon's POV**

Mia kept sneaking glances at me as we reached the Boarding House. Her caramel colored hair whipped around her face and her violet eyes had dulled down to a light purple. Stefan unlocked the door and ushered us all in. I turned and looked down at Mia, who was barely 5'6, and smiled.

"You want me to go get you one of my shirts?" I asked her, earning an eager nod.

I sped up the stairs and to my wardrobe. There was a thick forest green long sleeve that looked comfty in the back. I snagged it out and was about to go downstairs but Stefan was blocking my path. I sighed.

"What, baby brother?" I said in an agavated tone.

His "its Tuesday" look was on. "We just got Mia back, Damon. The only woman who wholey ever had my heart, even if it was as a sister. I don't want to lose her again. Don't mess this up for us." He said and walked back downstairs.

I stood in the middle of my room, totally shocked. It was a few minutes before I could go downstairs. Mia was laying on the longest couch, head in Elena'a lap, which was shocking. Elena was stroking her hair softly like Mother used to do to Mia when she was sad or sick or upset. I went and kneeled next to Mia's head and stroked her soft left cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily. She caught sight of the shirt in my hands and snatched it, shrugging into it and sighing. She woke right up and sat up next to Elena. _Thank you, Damon. It smells like leather and forest though. Wanna come sit down? _She asked me in my head. Hmmm, maybe I could try replying in my mind. S_ure, Mia. OMG I did it!, _I shouted gleefully in our minds before plopping down next to her. Stefan sqeezed in between her and Elena and kissed Mia on the head. Her gaze fell on him and they seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

Suddenly, Mia burst out laughing. It rang out around the house, its soft magical tone ringing. Everyone looked at her and she covered her plump lips with her hand. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

"So, you're, like, THE vampire?" Bonnie asked her, eager to find out more.

Mia smirked, but it looked forced. "Yes, I am, along with my brother Samuel. He made Katherine due to the fact that if the curse is broken, me and him are totally fucked." She stated like it was old news and everyone laughed at her use of cuss words.

She gave us all a brooding look that was a lot like Stefan's "fuck off" look. That made us all laugh harder. "What the fuck? Why the hell are you all laaughing?" She shouted.

We all calmed down and I rubbed her back soothingly. Mia leaned into me, head on my shoulder and eyes drooping. Caroline, who had been silent this whole time, yawned and streched.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. Night you guys. And Mia," Caroline looked at her attached to my side, almost asleep, "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mia looked back at her with a slight smile. "It was nice to meet you too, Caroline. Be safe. I can sense that your worried about Katherien coming after you after the whole betraying her shpeal." Mia almost whispered and leaned back onto me.

Bonnie got up and came over to Mia only to give her a tight hug. She returned it and after Bonnie pulled back, gave her a small smile. "I'll teach you one day, Bon. Goodnight." Mia said and waved as the two girls left.

I lifted her in my arms, ignoring Elena and Stefan's disaproving look, and ran Mia upstairs.

* * *

A/N This was kind of a filled chapter. I gotta get back on track. R&R dearies!  
Hugs,  
Bree


	5. Why are they calling you Momma?

____

____

__

__

**A/N I sooooooo dont own VD. If i did, we would not be having this discusion. I only own Mia and Sam( and characters you will meet in this chapter. Pic on the link in my profile).**

* * *

**Chater 5: Why are they calling you Momma?**

**Mia's POV**

When Damon finally set me down, I rounded on him, slapping him across the face. His head whipped to the side before looking at me with anger. How dare he touch me! After what he did to me! After what he did to_them_! I loved him and he chose her! And he has the ordasity to touch me! I don't want to go back to the way things were. Back when he wanted Katherine and me. Back when she played him like a flute. Back when he was human and mine.

"What gives you the right to touch me?" I sneered at him.

His face clouded with confusion. "Mia.."

"NO!" I shouted. "We had sex and the next day you went and acted all lovey dovey with Katherine, forgetting that you ever loved me."

Damon grabbed my shoulders. "Mia, I love you. You know I do! She compelled me to forget! I remembered lated after you left because of the vervain you gave me." He pleaded with me.

I looked up into his azure eyes and suddenly had that night rushing back to me. All the love and emotions we had. All the things Katherine erased.

____

* * *

_August 1864_

_I withered under Damon, meeting his hungry thrusts with vampire speed. He was all I wanted and I never wanted this to end. This feeling, this ecstasy; was heaven if there was one. Our bodies moved in syncronization, bringing us both unmeasurable pleasure. I flipped up over, pinning Damon's wrists to the bed. Uncertainty and hunger filled his eyes and I leaned doown to kiss him, moving my hips fast against his. We kissed hard and passionatly, wanting each other soooo bad. I nipped his bottom lip, shifting my hips slightly so he would go deeper in me. He groaned under me and desperatly tried to flip us to be in control again. I moaned loud, probably loud enough Stefan could hear us with his human ears and Katherine could DEFINATLY hear us. It was obvious from the growl coming next door. Damon matched my thrusts and broke free of my hold, hands immediatly going to my hips to control them. I threw back my head._

_"Damon! Oh...God!" I screamed and convulsed as he hit my secret spot in my stealth._

_He leaned up to my ear. "Bite me, Amelia." He whispered to me._

_I reached up and ran a fingernail across my left breast, making a deep insision and shoving his face to it before sinking my fangs into his pale neck..._

* * *

I returned to the present when I heard a familiar scream.

"Momma!" A little girl and boys' shrill voices screamed.

* * *

**At the same time as Damon and Mia's spat~ General POV**

Elena and Stefan sat on the couch, listening to Mia scream to Damon. usually, it wouldn't bother them, until they heard her say they slept together. Stefan didn't know this and it made him angry shockingly. Elena looked up at her boyfriend.

"So they did the hanky panky, eh?" She asked him sarcastically.

Stefan nodded. "Back in 1864. Katherine wiped his memory of it after it happened." He stated.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Both of the people in the living room jumped before rushing to the door. Bonnie and her cousin, the witch called Lucy, stood there, panting, with two 3-year-old children; one boy and one girl. They looked up at Stefan and the little boy with the soft black hair and bright blue eyes that were familiar gave him a worried look. Lucy held a slowly waking adorable little girl in her arms. Her hair was a color close to Mia's and had little curls going to her shoulders. She clutched a tan teddy bear to her chest and she looked around at the living room. Lucy looked at Bonnie with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I need to go. I don't know if he has tracked me. I can't have thses two get hurt. I owe it to her to keep them safe." Lucy said, voice heavy with worry as she handed the little girl to her cousin. Lucy looked at the little girl. "I'll be back, you guys. Tell your mommy I'm sorry and I'll see her soon." She said and was gone.

Elena looked over at her friend, one eyebrow raised. "Wanna let us in on this little secret you two have that has to do with these two?" She asked Bonnie.

The little girl suddenly started struggling against Bonnie's arms. The little boy tried to get past Stefan but he caught him in his arms, ignoring the flailing. "Momma!" They shouted. There was a crash upstairs and suddenly a worried Mia and a flustered Damon were downstairs. Mia gasped and ran towards Bonnie and Stefan, taking the little girl out of Bonnie's arms and picking up the boy that was obviously pissed in Stefan's arms. The little girl clutched her as did the boy before struggling in her arms.

"Daddy!" He shouted, looking at Damon with identical eyes.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Oh, god, their gonna shit bricks! Morgead tried to get out of my arms only to be beat by Sarah. She jumped outta my arms and ran at Damon, jumping into his arms. Suprisingly, he caught her and held her close to his body, looking parental and worried.

"Mia? Why are they calling me 'Daddy'? And why are they calling you 'Momma'?" He asked me, looking scared.

I blushed and stroked Morgead's hair. it was soft like a feather...like Damon's. Shit, I didn't think I'd have to do this so soon. Klaus or Elijah or Rose must have for Lucy and threatened her... DAMN! I looked over at Sarah, who was comfortable in his arms. I huffed out a breath.

"Because we are." I stated blantly, looking him in the eyes.

His bright blue eyes widened. "Vampires can't procreate, Mi. You know that."

I shrugged. "I can. I'm the first woman too, Damon. i was meant to carry on man-kind. You were human when we...uh...slept together. I left when I found out." I whispered.

Morgead whimpered and reached towards his father. He usually wasnt like this. Sarah looked at her brother and clutched her father's shirt, looking up at him.

"Daddy?" She asked him in her cute little 3-year-old voice.

He looked over at me, begging me with his eyes to help him. I looked over at Elena and she came over to me. "Hey, Lena, can you take Sarah and Morgead to Damon's room?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, trying to take Morgead out of my arms only to have him clutch me tighter and bury his face in my neck. I looked down at him, stroking his little cheek. "Its ok, honey. Elena's a human, she won't hurt you." I cooed to him.

Morgead shook his head and hid deeper in my hair. "No, Momma, I wanna stay with you and Daddy." He stated stubournly.

I chuckled and shook my head, looking at Damon. "He's a lot like you, aye?" I asked him.

He smiled and came next to, still holding our now sleeping daughter. "Yeah. So, wanna explain this all to us?" He asked, using his eyes to motion all around the room. I nodded.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Mia. And. I. Have Kids! Wow!

Mia and I sat on one couch with our kids in our arms, while Bunnie-Boy, Doppelishis, and Sabrina the Teenage Pain In The Ass sat across from us. Morgead looked like a little me and Sarah looked like a little Mia. Yup, definatly ours. Sarah snuggled in my arms more, proving she was gonna be a Daddy's Girl. And, damn, Morgead was a Momma's Boy! Though I'm pretty sure once we sat down, he fell asleep on his mom's shoulder.

"So, you gave birth to these two when?" I asked, looking down at a calm Mia.

She smiled weakly. "1865. Their half vampire so they've been this way since 1868. But, they have to eat normal food like a human and need some blood once in awhile. But," she paused, twirling one of Morgead's loose pieces of hair around her finger, "other than that, they're human. They have heartbeats, blood flowing, they have to breath, ect."

I put a finger to a vein in Sarah's neck, feeling her little heartbeat. My own heart melted a little. "Wow. They do."

Stefan held up a hand. "Now what? You guys stay here and you help? I'm totally fine with that but I'm not the only one here." he said like the fucking broody bitch he was.

Elena and Bonnie looked at the kids and us, faces lighting up. "We're okay with it." They said in unison.

Mi nodded and glanced at me. _You okay with me and them staying? I don't think they'd be okay without you anymore_, she whispered in my head. Was I? Of course. I still love Mia with all my heart even though she currently doesnt want me. This just made it more concreat.

"Of course, Mi." I said aloud. "Wait, who did you name Sarah after?" I asked.

We all chuckled and she cracked a smile. "Your mom. Before she died, she made me promise that if I ever had a daughter with you, I'd name it after her." She whispered loud enough for us all to hear.

WOW! I leaned over and kissed her head. "Thank you." I said into her hair.

She looked up at me. "No, thank you, Damon." She said, love clear in her voice.

* * *

Yeah, I bet you all are like, "Bree, WTF? They have kids!" I know, I know, but I wanted this to be a cute story and have them have a few new things. Ok, Review! It makes the idea bunnies hop along!


	6. Family? Only a disfunctional one

**A/N Thnks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. it means alot to me. Also, to clearify, this is set before Masqurade and Elena and Stefan are still together. So, without furthur ado, I give you chapter 5!  
Warning~ This chapter is sappy and emotional and totally important!**

**Chapter 5: Family? Only a disfunctional one...**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**After **Mia went and got her clothes from her hotel and checked out of her room, she brought them to our house and took the kids suitcases from Bonnie's car. There was a room attached to the library off my room that we layed the kids down in and let them sleep. Mi was rooming with me becasue we had other rooms, but they we dusty and she liked that my bed was big and soft. Typical Mia reasons. But, because I love her, I agreed to share my beloved bed with her.

I starred out my window at the waterfall in the back of the house. It was peaceful, unlike my life. If you went down there, you'd find a stone that had 'Amelia loves Damon' carved in it. I had taken it from the rubble at the fountain by the old Salvatore Estate. It was the only thing I brought here that I couldnt leave without. Mia was... my everything. Even when I was searching for Katherine, it was because I wasn't going to see Mi again and she was my next choice. If I had known Mia was still out there, alive, with our children never the less, I would have searched for her non-stop.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Mi came into the room. She only made her presense known when she slid in front of me and into my arms. She nuzzled her head against my chest and i looked down into her blue/violet eyes. They were warm and loving. Just like her.

"You okay? You were thinking about something pretty dang hard." She whispered at me, arms sliding around me.

Was I? Now, yes. The past 145 years or so? No. "I missed you, Mi." I whispered to her because, if i spoke louder, I know my voice would break.

Mia suddenly grabbed my face and forced me to look at her as I turned away. Tears threatened on my eyelashes and I stopped breathing for fear of sobbing. Her eyes boared into mine, seeing all the hurt my soul had suffered over the years.

"Damon...sweetie..." She sighed but I cut her off.

"Why, if you loved me, didn't you try to find me?" I hissed at her, tears streaming down relentlessly. If she loved me as much as she said she did, why didn't she find me? Why didn't she want me? Mi let a tear out and bit her lip.

"I tried, but _she_ threatened your life and Morgead's and Sarah's. I couldn't lose you guys for my own happiness." She whispered. I could tell her heart was breaking along with mine.

That caught my attention."_She_? Who is she?" I asked her in a hard voice.

Mi raised a perfect eyebrow and pursed her lips. God, those lips were sinful. "Katherine. Who else?" She asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

**The** only word to discribe Damon's expression was pained. And it wounded me to my very soul, knowing that I caused it. Its not like I don't love Damon, I do with all my heart, but with Katherine loose, it was dangerous to be with him.

When Damon's arms tightened around me, I suddenly jerked out of la-la land. I turned my head to meet his gaze and tried not to shudder at the closeness of our faces. It was too tempting... He moved his face in closer only to be beat by me putting 2 fingers to his lips. His eyes widened in shock at my rejection.

"Damon...its not that I don't want to...I do...but with Katherine out there...I don't want to lose you to this fight." I whisperd at him, tears swelling behind my eyes again.

Damon just let them flow and closed his eyes tightly. After seeing him again, it was going to be hard not to let myself give in. I love him so much... But with all the danger surrounding Elena, we could lose one another again. And this time, it would be for good. "I know, Mi. I just love you so much!" He whispered in a cracked voice at me. I bit my lip, turning away from him briefly.

Then I whipped back around and crashed my lips against Damon's. He sighed and grabbed my face, kissing me like I was air. Pleasure rolled down my body as he slid his arm under my bottom, lifting me onto his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist like a sloth, clinging. I bit his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth. We both groaned and I eagerly met his lips again harder this time. Little mews of pleasure made their way out of my throat as I was suddenly against his wall. His tongue slid past my teeth and I met his, battling for dominance. My left hand wrapped in his hair and my other went down his back as he began kissing down my neck, nipping and biting. I moaned low in my throat and grabbed his hair in both hands, jerking him back to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Damon, ok? Don't doubt that. But for now, we can only be...I don't know what to call it. But what's most important is taking care of our kids, helping Elena, and staying alive. Because Big Bad is coming and I WON'T lose you." I said to him earnestly.

He set me on my feet and brushed a light kiss over my swollen lips. " I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." He stated, looking down at me.

I smiled. "Its a start. Come on. Toddlers are going to wake us up in a few hours and I want some shut eye.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**It **was about 8 a.m when Sarah and Morgead finally decided to wake us up. Mi startled awake and grinned at me, kissing my bare shoulder. lat night I had lent her a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in for the night. And, DAMN, did she look good in my clothes! Sarah jumped into my arms and I nuzzled my nose into her hair and kissed her head. She was actually MY daughter! Mine and Mia's, in the least.

"Daddy, can yous make breakfas? Auntwie Elena said you cook good panscakes!" She said sweetly and starred up at me with a puppy-dog look.

Morgead looked over at me from where his mother was brushing down his deep brown hair and jumped up. "Yeah, Daddy, can yous?" He begged me.

A smile made its way to my lips. "Sure, buddy. Go get dressed and me and your Mom will make breakfast." I told him.

He and Sarah jumped off the bed and were out the door in a flash, runnig at vampire speed to their room. I looked at Mia and we burst out lauging. Were we a family? Only a disfunctional one. But I'd take it.

* * *

A/n So, good? Bad? Is Damon tasty? JK. Ok, Review! The idea bunnies wanna give me another chapter but they need encouragement!


End file.
